Molecular targeting of cancer cells is achieved (a) specifically through the use of ligands/antibodies against tumor-associated or tumor-specific receptors, and (b) non-specifically using plasma membrane permeable agents targeting activated/over-expressed intracellular elements, such as the oncogenes. In the field of non-viral gene therapy of cancer that employs recombinant proteins, the inventors have pioneered the use of proteinaceous vectors for the targeted intracellular transport of proteins/non-proteinaceous compounds (1-3). Some bacterial toxins, such as Pseudomonas exotoxin A (PE) or Diphtheria toxin (DT), possess an ability to exit the endocytic compartment after being internalized in the process of receptor-mediated internalization and being proteolytically activated by a calcium-dependent serine endoprotease, furin (4-7). This “get cleaved and exit endocytic compartment” ability is possible due to the presence of a specialized domain of PE, domain II (abbreviated here D2) (8;9).
Previously, the inventors have exploited PE translocation ability to traffic other, non-PE, or repeated PE peptide sequences into the cell cytosol (1). This was achieved by incorporating non-PE peptides or an additional catalytic domain III of PE within dispensable domain Ib. This domain is downstream of both furin cleavage site and a cleavage-created N-terminal sequence important for initiation/conduct of the C-terminal portion of the toxin (portion of domain 2 and domain 3) endocytic vesicles exit. The inventors demonstrated for the first time that in this manner, PE can serve as a vector for intra-cytosolic delivery of various proteins (1).
Most anti-cancer therapeutics have defined targets such as oncogenes, enzymes or DNA, all of which are localized to distinct intra-cellular compartments like nucleus, mitochondria or cytosol. GBM is a high-grade astrocytoma representing the most common form of primary brain tumors. The successful treatment of patients with GBM is still a major challenge and the median survival rate is 14.5 months after diagnosis (12). Several factors specific to GBM have been uncovered in recent years (13-16). For example, a tri-molecular signature of GBM has been documented that includes IL-13Rα2, EphA2 receptor and a fos-related antigen 1 (Fra-1) (17). All three factors belonging to the signature are suitable for therapeutic targeting of GBM (18). IL-13Rα2 is expressed in >75% of GBM tumor specimens (19; 20) and is characterized as a cancer/testes like antigen (21). IL-13Rα2 is believed to act as a decoy receptor (22). However, it has been shown that IL-13 ligand binds to IL13Rα2 receptor and is internalized through receptor mediated endocytosis (23; 24). Thus, drugs attached to the IL-13 ligand can be internalized and delivered specifically inside the glioma cells.